


Making Love

by ozsaur



Category: Oz (HBO series)
Genre: Angst, Community: hardtime100, Drabble, F/M, hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for hardtime100, Challenge #76: Free for All.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love

Gloria--

\--her breasts are a heavy weight in his hands, her nipples standing high and responsive to every flick of his fingertips. She moans softly in his ear as she moves against him, wanting him. He finds that slow, easy rhythm that he knows she loves--

"Harder, O'Reily! Put some ass behind that pencil dick, or I'll yank it off and fuck myself with it."

Squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, he thrusts harder and faster into her--

\--sweet, yielding body, so warm, so perfect--

"Jesus, I don't have all day."

\--he gives her everything he's got--

Gloria--


End file.
